Silent Love ON HOLD
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: Life for Blake takes a turn when she meets Ozpin's adopted son, but he doesn't talk, never talks, maybe his heart is surrounded by ice? Maybe Blake can melt it.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hi by the time you read this I will also be working on a Five Nights At Freddy's story. I don't own RWBY.** **When my OC puts on his clothes, he basically looks like Reaper from Overwatch, he even has that ability to make shotguns come from nowhere.**

"Ace! Ace! Ace Max Mccan wake up now!" Ace jumped up off the floor of Ozpin's office, he looked at his adopted father. " So your finally awake, you better change into your clothes before team RWBY come here.

Ace looked down, all he was wearing was his boxers. He looked to where his stuff lay, he grabbed his black combat pants and put them on. Next came his black combat boots, and then his black combat vest. Then he put his black cloak on, and put the hood on over his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

And he finally put on his black and white skull mask over his pale face and pale blue eyes. " Are you sure you wanna enroll into Beacon? You know I worry about you, but I know there's no changing your mind, so that's why your being put on one of the school's best teams."

" Helloooo, Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin smiled, " Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Belladonna, I'm glad you accepted my offer."

Wiess smiled," We're glad to house anyone related to you sir." Yang murmered, " Suck up." Ruby asked, " So where's the new kid?" Ace dropped from the ceiling. RWBY freaked out, while remained calm and asked, " When did you get up there?"

When everyone calmed down, Blake asked, " So why isn't he wearing a school uniform?" Ozpin looked at Ace then at Blake, " Because Ms. Belladonna, he doesn't like to show his face to anyone. But I'm pretty sure since he's staying in your dorm, you'll see his face." Wiess poked at him, " Professor, why doesn't he talk? We've all said something, but he hasn't said anything."

" Ahh, about that, he doesn't talk, ever. But I've come to understand him. So it might be a bit hard to understand him at first, but you'll get the hang of it." Ace stood by Ozpin, put an arm around him and nodded.

" Alright you may go now, but I must warn you, never let him listen to a rock song called, _Cradle To The Grave,_ otherwise he will not stop listening to it and will get in this mood. Just don't let him listen to that, oh, or _Dream Your_ _Dream_. Now get to class."

( Time Skip to lunch)

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting at their table, with a new addition. Juane was the first to try and talk to him, " Hi I'm Juane, Juane Arc, what's your name?" Everybody looked at Juane and Ace. Ruby said, " Juane he doesn't talk. But his name is Ace, he's Ozpin's son." Juane looked at Ruby, " Oh." Ace tapped Juane on the shoulder, Juane looked at him, and Ace held out his hand in a fist bump position. Juane looked at his hand, " Wait does that mean we're friends?"

Ace nodded his head, yes. Juane fist bumped him, " Cool." Just then a voice cried out, " No stop. Please, that hurts. Stop." Pyrrha said, " That's sad. I wish Cardan would stop." Yang agreed, " Yeah, just because she's a Fanus. And if that could be taken a wrong way, no offense Blake." Blake smiled, " None taken."

Ace got up, and Wiess said, " Where are you going?" Ace kept walking. " I told you they were real." said Cardan to his team as he pulled on Velvet's bunny ears. Ace walked in front of Velvet and held his arms out. By now, most people in the cafeteria where watching. " What are you doing man? You gonna stick up for this Fanus?" Ace said nothing. " You gonna say something? Huh?! What can you not speak? If you don't get outta my way I'm going to knock you out!"

Ace moved outta Cardan's way, JNPR and RWBY were shocked, so was the whole cafeteria. " There was that so ha-" Ace punched in the face. Seeing Cardan on the ground sent panic through his teammates and they ran. Ace helped Velvet up, " Thank you, so much. I'm very thankful for that." Cardan got up and Velvet walked away. Cardan got pissed at Ace, " Why did you stick up for that Fanus?! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Cardan punched at Ace, he dodged and sent Cardan flying in the air.

All the people in there moved to the walls, and began yelling and laughing. Ace sprinted after Cardan, who had gotten up and pulled out his mace. Ace manifested a Katana in his hands and swiped at Cardan. He ducked and brought his mace at Ace's chest, but it didn't hit anything.

Ace was halfway across the room, he pulled out two hand held shotguns and charged at Cardan. When he got close to him, he blasted him into the air. Cardan landed and got up. Ace readied his shotguns, but Cardan ran. The bell rang, signaling the start of another period, and everyone exited the cafeteria. Ace walked out, heading to his next period. Juane laughed, " He beat the snot outta Cardan." Nora smiled, then complained, " Why didn't he break his legs?" Blake watched Ace leave. " Yoohoo! Remnant to Blake?" Yang said. Blake looked at Yang, " What?" " I saw that." She said. Blake looked confused, " Saw what?" Yang laughed, " If he has to sleep in one of our beds, then he can sleep with you. In both ways." Blake's face went red and it suddenly grew hot in the room, " Sh - shut up!" That made everyone laugh.

 **A/N: Was that a good chapter? Probably not, I can't write that good. Anyways I'm working on the next chapter. So I'll see you in the next video, buh-bye! Oh, wait, this isn't YouTube? Oh well, see you guys next time.**


	2. Ch2: Just why

**A/N: Hi, and welcome back to a crazy story. I'm not good at romance, soooo, yeah. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short.**

After the day was completed, the team had returned to their dorm. Blake sat on her bed and pulled out a book, Wiess pulled out her scroll and sat down. Ruby played with Zwei, and Yang laughed and said, " We still haven't found a place for Ace to sleep." Wiess looked at Yang like she was stupid, " The floor, duh."

Yang smirked, " Maybe Blake has an idea?" Blake's face felt hot, " What do you mean I have an idea?" Yang smile grew even larger, " Well you're always full of ideas." Blake said nothing, and that made Yang chuckle, " Maybe he could sleep with you? I mean, if Ruby slept with a boy I'd kill him, and if he was with me, I'd make him stay up all night." Ace kinda backed away from Yang. Blake asked, " What about Wiess?" Yang laughed, " You mean, put him in bed with Ice Queen? Ha, you've got to be joking!"

Wiess looked offended, " Hey!" Yang said, " So that leaves you." Blake grumbled, " Fine." Ace stood there and wrote down something, which Ruby came over and read out loud, " Hey, I'm okay with the floor, I don't want to disturb her privacy, besides when I sleep, I sleep in nothing but boxers. So trust me, you wouldn't want to see all this." Yang didn't care, " So it's decided, Ace will sleep in Blake's bed with her!"

Ace put his hands up in a surrender position. He walked into their bathroom and changed. When he walked out, he was wearing nothing but boxers and had his pants, shirt, cloak, and another pair of boxers in his hands. Everyone gasped, the boy they saw was muscular, but not too muscular, he had shaggy, dirty blonde hair covering most of his pale face, and pale blue eyes. Yang smiled at Blake, " You got lucky."

Wiess asked, " What are you doing?" Ace dropped his stuff and looked around for a paper and pencil, when he found what he was looking for, he wrote down, " _What does it look like? I'm going to put my stuff in one of the school's washers._ " " You're gonna walk around school in your underwear?" Ace wrote another thing down, " _Duh, what does it look like Ice Queen? Maybe if you opened your eyes to the possibilities. But hey, what do I know, I've only just met you._ "

He walked out of the room and made his way down the hall. Team RWBY watched him walk away untill he went around a corner. Yang yelled, " I call godmother!" Blake just went back to her bed and stared into space, thinking about something.

 **A/N: I know, I know, it sucks, but hey, it might get better. Oh yeah and if anybody actually enjoys this, than leave a comment and put an OC in there. And tell me who you want them to be paired up with, we have Wiess, Yang, and Ruby.**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Go ahead and give me the bio,** **Keeper Of The One Winged Angel. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and to leave myself a note, Weiss** , **Jaune. I misspelled their names so, yeah. Get ready for a trip down memory lane.**

Ace walked around for awhile, he got wierd looks from people because he was still in his boxers. He found a balcony to relax at. He leaned over the rail and stared at the stars.Before he knew it, he was remembering all he had been through.

(The Past)

Ace looked around for his sister. He was celebrating his ninth birthday with his mother, father, sister, and uncle at their farm. It wasn't the best life, but it was quiet, most of the time, and it held many exciting things. His dad walked out of the barn, he looked at Ace, " What are you doing? You're supposed to be celebrating your birthday." Ace looked up at his father, a muscular man with shaggy, dirty blonde hair. He had green eyes and always wore a smile for anyone.

" I can't find Cellie. She was supposed to be playing tag with me, but I don't know where she went." His dad looked around, " Did you try the corn field? It's not like her to disappear. Well, go ask your mother and Uncle Tom. Maybe they know." Ace ran to the small house in the middle of the field. He burst through the door to find his uncle fast asleep on the couch, and his mom in the kitchen.

She had black hair, pale blue eyes, and was covered in powder. She smiled at Ace, " Hello honey, did you and your sister have fun?" Ace said, " Mom, I can't find her. Do you know where she is? Dad doesn't know."

She stopped smiling, " No honey, I don't." She looked out the window and didn't say anything. Ace went back outside and went to check the corn field. That's when he heard a scream. He ran back home, only to see his dad in his old Reaper outfit, shooting at a fleeing figure. His dad ran and grabbed Ace, he kept running untill the farm was far away.

His dad sat him down and knelt, Ace looked worried, " Dad? What's going on? Why aren't we at home?" His father shook his head, " No time to explain. I need you to do something for me, ok?" " Ok." " Alright, I need you to run as far as you can, ok? Where ever you are, I'll will come. But for now I want you to run, as far as you can! As far as your legs will let you go! After you think you've gone far enough, keep going, then you can rest. As soon as you do that, I'll send a man to you. His name is Ozpin, he'll take you somewhere safe. If I'm not there...don't think about that ok? Now hurry! We don't have much time! Run! Run!"

As his father instructed, he ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. He felt like his chest was about to explode. His legs gave out, but still he ran, and kept running. He finally stopped. It had been three days since he had left, and he stopped on the side of the road.

After a couple of hours, he heard something that sounded like horses. He hid behind a rock, he peeked at the horses. They were attached to a carriage. A man stepped out, he had a cane in his right hand, and was wearing black boots, black pants, a black coat, and a green scarf with a cross on it. He had gray hair and spectacles. " You can come out now Ace, my name is Ozpin, your father sent me." Ace slowly came out of hiding and slowly walked towards him.

" Come. We must hurry and get away from here." They both went into the cairrage. Ozpin held out a few gummy bears, " Want some? They're very good." Ace took one. " No more? No? Okay, you don't talk much do you? That's fine." He shoved the gummy bears into his mouth. " Mmm. Now where did I sit the other three packs of gummies."

( Three years later)

Ace was sleeping on the floor of Ozpin's office and Ozpin was going through papers. His door opened, and Glynda walked over to Ozpin's desk. She put a big briefcase in front of him. " You need to see this sir." Ozpin opened the case, finding a Reaper outfit and a letter.

 _" To who this may concern, I'm very sorry to announce that Max, Serious, Mccan has passed. He left this for his son, and a message to a mister Ozpin, Purple Death Fifty Four. Once again I am very sorry for the people this letter concerns - Robert Wilkinson."_

Glynda looked sad, " What's gonna happen to Ace?" Ozpin sighed, " The duty of parenting now falls to me, his Godfather." Ozpin had one tear fall from his eye, then wiped the tears out of his eyes. He faced toward Glynda, not a single emotion showing. Glynda asked, " Are you sure you're up for this? And what does Purple Death Fifty Four mean?"

Ozpin sighed, " I'm sure, and there's only one possible thing it means. His sister. Let's just hope Ace grows up without this information, his life is already hard enough." What they didn't know was that he was awake the entire time.

( The Present)

Ace stopped looking up and walked back inside. ' My clothes should be done by now.' After he got his clothes, he walked back to the dorm, still getting wierd looks from people. He walked into the room, the lights were out, but he grabbed his scroll from a nearby dresser. He turned it on and walked over to Blake's bed. ' Do I really have to do this? Naw.'

He laid down on the floor. " Hey, psst! Ace!" He looked up to see Yang looking down at him," You're supposed to be in bed with Blake." He got up and flipped off Yang. " Oh, there'll be plenty of time for that later." He got into the bed with Blake. She wasn't wearing her bow, and he already knew she was a Fanus, so it didn't bother him.

As soon as he pulled the covers over him, Blake grabbed him and snuggled up to him. He froze and looked at her, she was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her but had never been in this type of situation before. He smiled, he felt safe, and happy. Her face now lay on his chest and one of her legs were now across him. He didn't care and fell into a deep sleep. Unknowingly, he had his arm around her.

 **A/N: Was that good? I hope so. HOLY CRAP! Is this cute or what? I'm a guy and I don't like writing romance, but my friend told me to suck it up and write it. I'm glad that I'm actually able to write this without feeling stupid.**


	4. Beginning of Trust

**A/N:** **Ok, I had to take a few days to think of something. Now, I got another idea for a story. After this story and my *cough* FNAF story, I'll try to find a good idea for that story. Now stop reading this and get to the actual story!**

"SO CUTE!" Ace woke up and tried to move, he looked up, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were looking at him. He noticed that something was on top of him, he pushed the blanket off of him and saw Blake. She slowly opened her eyes, " What the?!" She screamed and slapped him.

She quickly got off of him and he got up. He didn't know what to say, he picked up a piece of paper and a pencil _, " I didn't do anything I swear!"_ Blake didn't say anything, Yang laughed. Yang said, " He didn't do anything, I made him get into your bed. He tried to sleep on the floor. But he didn't do anything, I made sure he was asleep."

Yang got a creepy look on her face, and Ace hid behind Ruby. Blake looked at him, " I'm sorry for slapping you, it was a reflex. And Yang stop creeping him out." Yang looked shocked, " What did I do?"

Ruby said, " Sis, you freaked him out." Ace wrote something, _" I don't like people watching me sleep. I punched someone at one point because of that. It just feels creepy."_ Weiss smirked, " At least there's one guy that's immune to you." " Hey!"

Blake facepalmed. Ace wrote something and showed it to Blake, _" Sorry about the bed thing, and do they always act like this?"_ " Pretty much, and why don't you just talk?"

Everyone looked at him, he wrote more on the paper and then he looked down, _" It's nothing."_ Weiss asked, " Seriously, why don't you talk?" Ruby asked, " Yeah, why not?" Ace's hand clenched, he wrote more, _" It's none of your damn business! So stop asking."_

He walked into the bathroom, Yang said, " What was that about?" Blake looked down, " I don't know. Do you think it's something we did?" Yang smiled and looked at Blake, " You seem really concerned for him, is their something going on with you?" Blake blushed, " Shut up Yang." Yang smirked, " You didn't deny it!"

Ace walked out in his school uniform, Ruby asked, " When did you get that?" Ace shrugged and walked out. Weiss looked confused, " Isn't today Saturday?" Blake looked at the door, " Yeah, it is."

( Somewhere in Vale)

" Hey! Wait!" Blake ran up to Ace. He was just wondering the streets trying to find something to do. He looked at her, and she said, " What are you doing." He brought a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket, _" Walking_." Then I'm walking with you." They walked around a little before Blake asked, " I know you'll get mad if I ask this, but why don't you talk?"

Ace started writing," _I said it was nothing."_ Blake looked up at him, " If I trust you with sharing a bed with me, you can trust me. I just want you to talk to me. No more writing." He looked at her, she said, " Fine, how about you can talk to me, but write with everyone else. If we're alone, you can talk, if other people are there, you don't have to speak."

His mouth opened, " Fine, you have a deal, only because you trust me with sleeping with you. I don't talk to people I don't trust, except Ozpin. I don't have to talk to him for him to understand me." Blake looked at him and smiled, " You have a nice voice, you should talk more often." He looked at her surprised, " Nobody's ever said that to me, even when I speak to them."

" Well, I've never said that to anyone before. Anyways, didn't you think that was weird, you know, me, you, the bed?" His face went red, " You had to bring that up?" She laughed, " Why aren't you wearing your gear?" He looked insulted, " Do you think I wear that suit all day, every day? Oh how your words wound me." They both laughed.

Ace looked at Blake, " Since you insulted me, I want to ask, why do you dress like a stripper?" " Oh, ha, ha. Anyways we should probably get back." " Yeah. Prepare yourself for writing."

 **A/N: Is this chapter better? Eh, oh well. He talked, and when he first started to actually talk in this chapter, don't take that the wrong way.**


	5. Maybe, Just Maybe

**A/N: I'm doing another chapter today because, well, I owe you guys. Oh, and a good friend of mine who lives next to me, he said that he pm'd me, but I haven't gotten it, so from now on, try not to pm me until I figure out what's going on, just leave a review.**

Ace and Blake walked into the library, they couldn't find the team anywhere, so Blake asked if they could go to the library. Ace had said yes, so now here they were. Blake picked up a book and sat a table. Ace picked out a book and sat at the same table.

She looked at him from around her book, he was focused on it. She sighed, ' He's focused on that book, I bet a train wouldn't make him look up.'

Cardan walked over to Blake, " Hey, why are you hangin' around this loser? Why not come with me?" Blake glared at Cardan, " Screw off." " Woah, woah, come on. Your fiesty, i- " Ace interrupted him, " She said to leave. Now." Cardan looked at him, Ace stood and walked in between Cardan and Blake. Cardan smirked, " Whatcha gonna do tough gu- "

Ace punched him, " I'm gonna do that. Now fuck off." And with said, Cardan ran off. Ace sat back down, Blake smiled at him," Thanks. Why did you talk?" He smiled back, " You make that sound like your my mistress, but he would have gotten grabby quickly if had wrote something down."

Blake chuckled, " You know, Halloween's in a couple of weeks, and your mistress thing is giving me an idea." He stared at her, " What are you thinking?" Blake shook her head, " Nevermind, it was just a stupid idea." Blake thought, ' Why am I thinking that?'

Ace looked confused, " What was this idea?" She said a little panicky, " Nothing. It wasn't anything important." He looked even more confused, but he was thinking, ' Really Blake? Really? I knew you read some weird stuff but I didnt know you would try to act it out with someone, and specifically someone you met two days ago, or was it one?'

Ace yawned, " Oh well, I'm going back to the dorm to get some rest, if I'm asleep by the time everyone's back, then I'll be lucky. Bye Blake, see you tomorrow." " Wait, I'm coming with you, I don't know if Cardan's gonna try that again." " Alright then."

( Back at the teams room)

Ace had fallen asleep, this time he wore pants. Blake was in bed with him, reading her book. She soon felt tired herself, she put the book down and got up. She went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She came out and got into bed. she got under the covers and faced toward him. Before she could react, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. His arms were around her now, her face was on his chest and she was closer to him than she thought possible besides the time when she woke up on top of him. She didn't move, didn't say anything, all she did was blush, smile, and close her eyes.

 **A/N: Cardan deserved that punch. You have two chapters before you get to the Halloween chapter. I wonder what's gonna happen then? Oh well, you'll have to wait till then. Please leave a review for this chapter, tell me if you liked it and stay cool guys.**


	6. Im gonna shoot that guy

**A/N: Hello everybody, I bet you guys thought I was dead. My internet is going crazy right now, so I'll probably have the next chapter out in a day or two, maybe three. Anyways, let's get going. This chapter and another before the Halloween chapter.** **It's 3:45 AM right now, you better be great full.**

It's been two weeks since Ace had meet the team. He walked around the halls of Beacon for a while. He had a plan, and he was going to wait to put that into action.

He bumped into Jaune. " Oh! Hey, Ace. Have you seen Pyhhra anywhere? I've been looking for her for what feels like an hour now." He shook his head, " Oh well, thanks anyway!" As he ran off, Ace got an idea, well another idea.

He ran off, heading straight for Vale. He didn't notice a certain Monkey Fanus watching him. " What is that guy up to hanging around Blake's room?"

( FIRST EVER POV CHANGE IN THIS BOOK, wait, is it the first? Oh, hell, who CARES? POV TO BLAKE, or well, not POV change, but we are gonna check on Blake)

Yang snickered, " Seriuosly Blake, give me the details." Yang and Blake were at a coffee shop in Vale. Blake looked at her hands, " What details?" "You know, has he tried anything while your both in the bed?" "No! Why would you ask that? He hasn't done anything!" " Geez! I was just curious. You didn't have to yell." " I'm sorry, but I'm glad he didn't do anything, at least he's not like Sun." Yang frowned, " Sun definitely likes to hit on you." Blake looked at her, " Yeah, and it's annoying."

( Back to Ace, 'cause, yuck! Girls talking about boys! No, it's not that, personally I'd love to hear more of this conversation, but I also wanna see why Sun is making his first appearance in this by sneaking around Ace.)

Ace ran into a store and Sun followed. He waited outside around a corner, until Ace walked out. He walked into an alley and Sun followed. " You can come out." Sun came out of hiding, and looked at Ace.

" Well, you found me. I'm surprised, I am really good at sneaking. That should be expected of a professional assassin." Ace looked a little surprised, " Yep. I know who you are, I know your buisness, and I want you to get away from Blake."

" Why?" Sun frowned, " Because she's mine. Nobody else's." Ace rolled his eyes, and Sun walked away, " Remember this, I'm watching you!" Ace walked out the opposite way and thought to himself, ' If I see that guy more than two times a day, I'm gonna shoot him. Goddamn teenage drama, tell me I can't see me friend. What is that guy going on about anyways, me and Blake are friends, just friends.'

 **A/N: Alright I'm gonna cut this short. I gotta go to sleep before I forget to post this. Anyways, leave a review and tell me how I did and now I can go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**


	7. Almost Halloween ( Reaper and Ace bonus)

**A/N: I'm back, baby! Oh, sorry. But, hey, I'm back, my internet is back, so expect more. And I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting, anyways, one more chapter, and then** **Halloween in the book, not real life, sorry I'm doing this at 3 in the morning again. Anyways I need to shut up and start writing.**

Yang busted through the teams dorm room door, " It's almost Halloween! Do you know what this means?" She looked at Ruby, " Cookies?" " No." Her gaze went to Weiss, " The celebratory of the dead?" " Uh, nooo." Now Blake, "Don't ask me." " Ace, do you know?" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, _' Teens being stupid, partying, getting drunk, and doing something that I shouldn't say because Ruby's right there.'_

" Exactly!" Ace facepalmed and wrote, _' Forget I said that, because of course she would say that, even if it's her trying to be funny.'_ Which Blake read out loud. " Tough crowd. But we get to dress up as whatever we want and party all day and night." Ace wrote, _' Let me guess, Yang's going as a slutty nurse.'_ Blake replied, " She does that every year."

Yang looked at Ruby, " What are you going as Rubes?" "Maybe a witch, or maybe a princess, or maybe a giant cookie." Her eyes went wide and she started to drool. " Wiess?" " Do I have too?" " Yes." " Fine, expect royalty." Now her eyes where on Ace and Blake, " What about you two?"

Blake blushed and looked at Ace, he wrote, _' I talked to her about that earlier, and we both agreed it was best to keep it a secret, but at least it's a lot better than your shock collar.'_ Ruby and Weiss looked at Yang as Blake asked, " What do you mean, shock collar?" Yang looked at Ace, " You tell her, and there will be more shock collars in the near future." He shrunk behind Blake.

Yang stared at them, " Why are you almost always with Blake? Why not hang out with the rest of us?" He wrote a note and gave it to her, _' Because she's the safest_

 _person in this crazy group that doesn't do anything to me. Where as you put shock collars on me, Weiss yells at me every time I don't have manners or whatever, and Ruby is, actually, Ruby's okay too, as long as I don't have cookies around her.'_ Weiss looked at him like she was going to throw something, and Ruby kept day dreaming and drooling. " Well, I guess that's all right, but hang out with us more often." Ace looked around for more paper, but saw none, so he wrote, " Fine" on his hand.

 **A/N: Alright, I'm cutting this short, the next chapter, which is the Halloween chapter, will be longer, crazier, and might have a twist. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, and I'll try to write during the day. Alright, bye guys.** Don't listen to this moron, I could make way better stories. **Reaper, shut the fuck up! We're supposed to be a team, and I let you have your name first.** Uh, huh, you let my name be first, because if it was the other way around, it would sound stupid. Dumb prick. **Uh, excuse me folks.** * you hear a punching sound * **SHUT THE FUCK UP REAPER!!!!!** * Ace returns * **Well bye guys, maybe Reaper will change his attitude tomorrow. Oh well, who knows? Bye bye!**

Small warning guys, Ace can't control his temper. So that makes him more of an asshole, anyways maybe one of these days he'll get sick and I can start writing a chapter. * Wink* * Wink*


	8. Update! Update! Read all about it!

**WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU IMPORTANT NEWS!!!**

 **Hey guys, I'm still working on the Halloween chapter so, hold your horses. I'm having an idea overload. Its impossible for me to get my ideas together so give me a few. I know your probably pissed, but please don't kill me. Anyways, I got another story coming sometime after this one or in the middle of this one. Do you want a hint about it? Well, if you didn't want me telling you what it is...too fucking bad, I'm gonna. Or well I'm not gonna tell you, I'm gonna write a quick thing about it. Just a sneak peek.**

Reaper growled at Ace, " You got us lost, you motherfucker. Why did we have to go camping? Why couldn't we stay home and kill people?" Ace snarled back at him, " Shut up before I shut you up with a knife. You are a piece of shit, I knew there was a reason why we couldn't be one person together." Blaze looked at Ace, " He's got a point Ace. We could've stayed home and killed anyone that got near you." She gave him her loving face.

He looked to Bloody Jack for help, " Sorry, she's all your problem." Reaper looked at the map, " We might as well continue this way. If we come upon any spiders, I'm using you as a shield." Ace gasped, " What's wrong with spiders? They're Bob's family, when he's with us they won't harm you." He looked down at Bob and said, " Will they boy?" Bob blinked all of his eyes and shook his head. " See. Even Bob agree's." Reaper looked down at Bob, " Bob's fine with me, because he's big enough not to be able to crawl up my pants. But the others are small enough."

 **Like it? I hope, because that's part of the next story. Anyways, bye guys. Stay -** Ah, shut up already! He's trying to be friendly again! Oy vey, shut your trap. **Excuse us.**

* Curtains close before anything gets out of hand *


	9. Halloween

**A/N: Finally!** **The long** **awaited chapter. God! It took me so long just to think of ideas and plan them out. Anyways, onto the story.**

Blake and Ace were alone in the dorm room. Blake was in the bathroom, and Ace was at the bathroom door. " Come on Blake, I'm pretty sure you look fine." " Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, we could skip the party." " I know how you feel. But I'll make you a deal." " What?" " If someone says something about your costume, I'll beat the hell out of them. Deal?"

She peaked out of the door, " You promise?" " I promise." " Then you got a deal."

She opened the door and Ace stared at her. She wore her bow, a short black dress with a couple holes and rips, and a belt with two " torture items " on it. She also had purple sneakers on. " Uh, Blake?" " Yes?" " Did you, um, did you add to the costume?"

She blushed, " Maybe I did." Ace looked at himself, all he wore was a spike collar, some blue jeans, and a pair of boots. He smiled, " Well you beat me by a long shot."

She smiled at him, " Are you ready to go?" He felt something. He looked at her and said, " I got to grab something really quick." " Alright, I'll wait outside."

As soon as she walked out, he rushed to the bathroom's mirror. His left eye was starting to turn red. " It can't happen right now. It shouldn't happen at all." He covered his eye with some of his hair and walked to the door.

( Let's check on Blake )

Blake looked around the hall, she was afraid that someone would see her. " Hey! Blake!" ' Oh great, just what I need.' She thought.

Sun ran over to her, dressed in his usual attire, " Woah, woah. What a dress Blake." " I'm not in the mood Sun." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, " Come on Blake, lets go to the party." " No." " What?" " I said, no. I'm going with someone else."

" And who would that be?" He said, trying to control his anger. " That would be me." Sun looked up to see Ace staring down at him. Before he could say anything, Ace said, " We better get going. Don't wanna be late for Yang's teasing."

They walked away, leaving Sun pissed off. As they walked to their destination, Blake said, " Thanks for the help. I don't know why Sun is acting up." " I know why. It's because he likes you and doesn't like the idea that you share a room with another guy." " Imagine what he would do if he found out that we're sharing a bed."

They both laughed. " Now that, would be a disaster." Blake said. She stopped laughing and stopped walking. Ace noticed and turned to her, " Something wrong?" " No, it's just, can I ask you something?" " Go right ahead." " Will you, um," she stopped, then she shook her head and thought of something else to ask him, " Will you start speaking today? To everybody?"

He smiled at her, " So you want me to go geek on them, or extra asshole?" She smiled back, " I just want you to be you, which means you'll have to talk to everyone."

" Ok." " What?" " I said fine. I mean if it means that much to you, I'll do it." " Thanks." " No problem."

( Can we just skip straight ahead? Can we? I think we can )

Yang watched as Ace and Blake entered the party. This took place in the courtyard, there were tables with food and drinks, and a stage. Yang smirked and she elbowed Weiss, " What do you want now?" Yang pointed towards them, " Look."

Blake looked around and said, " So far nobody's even cared about our costumes." Ace smiled at her, " Trust me, if we're lucky, they'll notice the costumes in, oh let's see, never."

Jaune rushed up to them, " Ace! I need your help." Ace nodded to him, " Go on." " Wait. Did you just talk?" Blake chuckled, " Yeah, I got him to talk to others now." " Then that makes this a lot better and easier." " What do you want Jaune?" " I was wanting to know if you knew the words to this song." He whispered something in his ear, " Yeah. Okay, you've got a deal."

As he rushed away, Blake asked, " What was that about?" Ace smirked, " I'm sorry, my mistress~, but I can't say." Blake blushed, " Don't say it like that." " Why? Does it do something to you?~" Blake's cheeks became even more red.

" Just give me a hint, please?" " Let's just say, I'm gonna rock this place tonight."

( Alright who's ready to rock? Has anyone heard of DAGames? They're awesome. Anyways this is one of their songs, I don't own it and it's there for the purpose of like foreshadowing or something like that. )

Ace, Jaune, Ren, and Neptune walked onto the stage, each took their respective instuments, ( well, except Ace, cause does a microphone count as an instrument, I doubt it).

Before he could speak, Ace heard a few wolf whistles. " Hey, hey, settle down now." Everybody was completely silent, " I know, I know, I'm speaking. In all the time I've been here, I've never spoke, not once. Well, actually, only to one person in the beginning. Someone I trust, because she trusted me with something."

A voice came from the crowd and everybody laughed, " Like what? Her virginity?" Ace facepalmed, " I swear, if that's who I think it is, I'm gonna kick his ass. But no, and I'm not gonna tell you." There was a couple of aww's from the crowd. " Anyways- hey, you, stop looking at my costume. It's not made out of fire, so it shouldn't be eye-catching."

He looked around, " So, is everybody ready?" A huge scream erupted from the crowd, " Alright guys, let's kick it."

Jaune started, " What happened down there?"

Then Ren and Neptune both, " Save this world from covenant fire. Save this world from covenant fire."

Now Ace began:

" We're in a war! 28 long years, since the battle of Nations! Intoxication had curved the land! It's all on your hands! The blood of your army has made you stand!."

Ren, Jaune, Neptune:

" To avenge the spirit of fire in a cryogenic sleep. Cryogenic sleep! They awake to land on promised hands in a darkness too deep."

Ace:

" Now your allies call for your stations, higher and higher the walls bring damnation! Kill the Banished, now! Open your eyes, watch as you fight, save this world from covenant fire! Take to the Ark! Play our Retribution! Save this world from covenant fire!"

Ren, Jaune, and Neptune:

" As the war dissolves into dust, a new colony will rise. Their reveal will tarnish our whole plan, to protect our noble allies! Now!"

Ace, Jaune, Ren, Neptune:

" Break! Down! Take the core! Defeat the Anarchy! Take! Down! Break the fight! You will defy!"

Ace:

" Open your eyes! Watch as you fight! Save this world from covenant fire! Take to the Ark! Play our Retribution! Save this world from covenant fire! Like a bomb in the sand, we will kill at their demand! Take a look to the ground, soldiers fallen all around! When the covenant has failed, only you can prevail! A battlefield to embark! Take a chance in the dark! Like a maggot in the grass, shock 'em all and kick their ass! Break the mould for the Heavens with an AK-47!"

Ace, Jaune, Ren, Neptune:

" In the name of God! Open your eyes. Fight for what's right. Fight 'till the bones in your hands feel tight."

Ace:

" Hold your life in the hands of light! For there's a darkness in sight... Open your eyes! Watch as you fight! Save this world from covenant fire! Take to the Ark! Play our Retribution! Save this world from covenant fire!"

Ace, Jaune, Ren, Neptune:

" In the name of God!"

As they stopped, the crowd screamed and cheered, " So we're done? Okay I gotta go." Ace said, as his head swam and his stomach churned. He ran back to the room. Blake noticed and chased after him.

( Back at the room, specifically the bathroom.)

Blake sat down next to Ace, who was currently hunched over the toilet. " What's wrong? Are you okay?" " I'm fine."

"Seriously, what's wrong?" " It's nothing." Ace said as he stood up and walked into the room. Blake followed him, " Alright. But only if you can prove to me that you're fine." " Blake..." She pushed him on their bed and sat on top of him, " Get some rest, now. Unless you can prove that you're actually fine."

" Fine." She smiled at him, " Now there's the Ace I know." He looked at her and grinned, " You realize if anyone walked into here, and saw us, dressed like this and you on top of me, they would get the wrong idea." She looked down at him, " I don't care. I'm staying right here to make sure you get some rest, even if I fall asleep on top of you."

" Fine, I'll go to sleep. You promise that if Yang comes in here, that she won't tease me tomorrow?" " You sound like a child." " Please?" " Okay, now got to sleep." And with that, Ace closed his eyes and slept, and before any of the other team members came back, Blake fell asleep on top of him.

 **A/N: I'm back from the dead! Anyways, there's your long chapter, and if you like DAGames, Halo, or metal ( or rock or whatever it was) then go check out DAGames Halo Wars 2 song, " Retribution" to find out what that song sounds like. And also leave a review if you liked this chapter, or if you hate your internet because it's slow. Because mine is as slow as hell.**


	10. Wierd Day Part 1

**Lalalala- oh, whoops, sorry. Didn't realize company would come here. Anyways who's ready to get back to reading**

" Woah!" Ace yelled as he fell. He looked to see Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

Yang smiled, " So you talk now, huh? A lot of people are surprised." He looked at her and got up, " I would appreciate if you didn't do that again. But yeah, I guess I'm talking now."

" And what's with the running off in the middle of the party?" Weiss asked. " Uhhh, I was sick." " Uh huh." " I'm serious, I got sick. You know, stage fright."

Ruby asked innocently, " If you're scared to perform in front of people, why did you have no problem singing and walking around in your underwear?" He stayed silent.

" Exactly." Weiss said. Yang smirked, " Hey Ace, I dare you to do something since you won't tell us why you ran off." " Alright, thats acceptable."

Yang smirked, " You have to wear just your underwear, for the whole day." " What? Your kidding right? Oh fuck me."

" Well, we could do that instead." Ace ran to the door immediately, sheading his clothes, " No thanks. You'll see me in class, not enjoying today." Blake stared at Yang, " Really? You had to make him do that? Thats a lot worse than what we agreed on." " Hey! Don't look at me, he's your boyfriend." " He's not my... nevermind, I don't care right now."

( Sometime later, Oobleck's class)

Ace sat in the front row of the class, everyone was there, and everyone besides team RWBY and JNPR were laughing. " Alright everyone. Everyone. Class!"

Ace, seeing this as going nowhere, formed a gun in his hand and shot it in the air. It made a loud sound and everyone stopped. " Thank you Ace. Now, just because Mr. Mccan here lost his clothes does not mean school is over."

He cleared his throat, " Now you have two new class mates. The first is Xera Lucas, come on in Ms. Lucas." A girl with long purple hair, pink eyes, and tan skin walked in. She was skinny, but looked like she could still punch you into the dirt. " Now Ms. Lucas, there's an empty seat on either side of Mr. Mccan." She sat to his right.

" Now the next young lady is Ms. Yuki Somata. You may come in now." A skinny girl, with blue eyes and short, blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.

She instantly sat down to Ace's left. " Alright, now that everyone's here and ready, let's get to work."

Ace thought that both girls looked familiar, but coudn't put his finger on it, he shrugged it off and listened to Oobleck's lecture. But the girls weren't focusing on that, the two were focused on Ace.

 **A/N: Alright, I'm sorry it's short but I gotta go mow and fix things and I gotta go visit some people, I'll get part two out tomorrow, anyways what do you guys think about the new OC's? Can you guys guess what their role is to the story? Is it important, is it good, bad? Who knows thats why I'm asking you guys to guess. Anyways bye!**


	11. Wierd Day Part 2

A/N: Yeah! I can't believe it! We're getting into the double digits! Now this one's not gonna be long. And I know a lot of you would like me to make them longer, but first, I gotta redo my schedule. And that's not gonna be fun, anyways when I do, then this story will get a lot more interesting.

As Oobleck finished up, he looked at Ace. " Mr. Mccan, your father wants you, you have a visitor." Ace got up and looked at Oobleck strangely, " How did you know that?" " Let's just say that, time doesn't exactly fly in my world."

Ace walked all the way to Ozpin's office, getting weird looks from everyone he passed by. " Yo. Heard you needed -" He looked between Ozpin and Ironwood. " What the fuck? Why is metal boner here?"

" Ace, you know I've told you many times to not use bad language." " Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ironwood shook his head, " I know your still upset about the whole killing an innocent mailman thing, but we've got bigger problems now."

" Yeah, and what's that?" Ozpin said, " Just let the man explain." " Fine, but if this is another one of those " training missions", I'm gonna bust his skull open." Ironwood sighed, " Stop it already, this mission isn't like those. Atlas has gotten Intel that a band of thieves, murderers, and thugs, have gotten together to form a so called, alliance."

" Can't Atlas just handle them? I mean your the biggest military in the world."

" I wish it was that easy, but no. They are growing bigger and stronger, now we can't juggle the White Fang and these guys in one. We need you and others to do this. And since every other Hunter and Huntress is busy, your the only Hunter there. But don't worry you'll have volunteers with you and a few Atlas soldiers."

" And let me guess, they're all split up into their own squad of twenty-four, right?" " Exactly. Now we know that these guys call themselves, the Banished, and that they mostly attack places that seem to have negative affects to our dust supply." " So they're basically copying the White Fang." " Yes and no. They're not only stealing dust, but they're destroying it too, and killing everyone in sight."

" How many do you think there are?" " I'd say around, a thousand or more."

Ace sighed, " You realize if this goes badly, you're gonna have an all out war instead of just a few bandit attacks here and there." " Yes, but remember how the White Fang once was? It started as protesting, then turned into violence, then robberies and murders, next they start pulling trains off railways, blowing up buildings, and even starting huge fires."

' I don't blame them, if I was treated like that everyday I'd do something drastic. But I wouldn't murder anyone, they're just misguided. If I find out who their leader is, I'm gonna kick 'em where it hurts.' He thought, then said, " Alright, i see where you're going with this. When do I start?"

" If the volunteers can't hold them, that's where you come in. You'll have two months before we can tell." He said. " Oh great. How am I going to get ready for this?" Ace said under his breath.

" Can I go now?" " Yes, I'll talk to Ironwood for more info, you get back to class." Ace waved and walked out of the room.

" He reminds me so much of his father." " Yes, he does doesn't he?" Ozpin said.

A/N: I don't know why it's not letting me right in bold but, oh well. I hope you guys like this one. Anyways, bye!


	12. New Additions

**A/N: Yololololo! Here we have another chapter, and we got two new OC's ( another two ). So I want so thanks to PissedOffMan, and DevilSans for making OC's and asking if they could be included. Anyways let's get started.**

" Get uuuup!" Blake pouted. Ace opened his eyes, " When the hell?"

He looked around, he was in the dorm, " Ow. God. My head." " Yeah, sorry 'bout that one, mate." Blake, who was currently above Ace in a, slightly compromising position, seemed a little ticked off at the stranger calling him, " mate. "

Ace looked over, seeing two unfamiliar people. The one who spoke, a girl with long hazle hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes, waved. She was wearing blue jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a white tank top.

The other, a slim man, with dark skin, short brown hair, and pink eyes, laughed, " Hahaha! Should've seen his face when she kicked him! Pure classic!" This guy was wearing a pair of green shorts, yellow sneakers, and a pink button up shirt, that wasn't buttoned up.

" Who are these people? And what happened?" Blake put her hand on his head, " Mars, the girl over there, kinda kicked you in the back of the head and also might've, uh slashed at you with a knife, which might give you an idea of what happened."

Blake moved off of him, and he peaked under the blanket. " Where's my underwear?" " Uh... I said sorry." The other guy started laughing, which Mars yelled, " Shut up, Silver!"

Silver kept laughing. " Hey Blake? Can you grab me a pair of my underwear? It's in-" " I know where they are."

He looked confused, " Uh...how do you know where they are?" Blake froze and blushed deeply," Uh, I was doing laundry and some of them were in therwith everyone else's stuff, and you were asleep. So, I didn't wanna wake you, and I started to look around to find out where to put them."

He believed her, ( The author is screaming, " You moron! Why did you believe her?") He said, " Thanks Blake." She handed him some underwear and he put it on underneath the blankets. Mars laughed, and Silver said, " It's gonna be fun bunkin' with you guys."

Ace looked confused, " Uh? What?" Mars smiled, " Yeah we're the new additions. Anyways, where are we gonna sleep?" Blake smiled, " We'll figure something out later, but right now, we got to find the rest of the team."

 **A/N: Alright guys, that chapter was for showing you guys the new characters. The next chapter is gonna be absolute fun to write. It's gonna be long and lemony. No, the next chapter is not a lemon. It's just lemony, nothings gonna happen.**


	13. Heat

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome back to Silent Love. Now this is gonna be a long chapter, and expect more long chapters, because I'm done bein' lazy. Nah, I was never lazy, it was just that I didn't have the time to write much and I wanted to get chapters out for you guys to enjoy. But now, I'm gonna try to do longer chapters. And this chapter is a little... uh wierd, last chapter I said it wasn't a lemon, it was lemony, as in it goes as far as pervertedness but it doesn't go that far, make sense? Alright I've been " talk writing " for far too long, so let's get to the story.** **Oh, you know how in Overwatch, Reaper has that little thing we're he teleports, yeah it's another of Ace's powers.**

Ace felt something on his face, he shrugged it off and tried to fall back asleep. It was there again. He swatted it away. It was there again. He swatted it away. But, alas, it came to his face again.

He opened his eyes, " AGHH! WHAT THE HELL?! BLAKE! GET OFF ME!" Blake, who had been kissing his face, wasn't fazed at all. And because Ace yelled, everyone in the room woke up and stared at them. " Someone help me! It's like she gained super strength overnight." Ruby was confused, Weiss facepalmed, and Yang smirked, " What's the matter? Cat trying to get your tongue?"

Mar's laughed, " You didn't know about Faunus heat cycles? Ha! This is a classic." Silver, who had been shoved under Yang's blanket, poked his head up, " Man, we both got stuck with these crazy, white girls." Yang looked at him, " Go back to doing, what you were doing." " You got it."

Ace wished he could facepalm, " I'm not gonna ask." Yang smiled, " You really don't." Ace tried to move Blake off of him, " Please, just get off me." Blake stopped and looked him in the eye, " No thanks~" A black mist enveloped Ace and he appeared right by the dorm's door.

He looked at all of the confused faces, besides Blake's and Silver's faces. " Yeah, I have another power."

Blake pounced on him, and they both fell to the ground, " Oh, come on. Weiss, does the school have anything specific for this?" " You're Ozpin's son, shouldn't you know that?" " Do you really think he would tell me that?" " Well I don't know either!"

Silver poked his head up again, " It's Saturday right? Then why don't you lead her somewhere until she gets tired or something." Yang smiled at Silver, " Get back under there, I'm not even near close, yet." Silver once again disappeared underneath the blanket.

" That's a great idea." Ace looked down, of course, all he was wearing was a pair of underwear, and Blake was wearing a tank top and some shorts, " Uh... we should be fine."

" Wait, if she spots someone else, if she can't find me, wouldn't she go after them?" Yang smirked, " Trust me, she's only gonna go after you." " What do you mean?" Blake looked at Yang like, ' if you say anything to him, I'll rip your head off.' " She likes you, like, love type, likes you."

He didn't say anything and then disappeared. " Yang! Why did you tell him?" Blake yelled and then ran after him.

( Somewhere in the middle of the woods)

' Mother of fuck, she's fast!' Ace thought. He ran, jumping over fallen logs and rocks. " Man, do I wish I could use that ability several times in a row." He muttered.

He looked back, she wasn't chasing him anymore, she sat next a tree. He stopped, ' Please tell me she's okay now.' He walked over to her and sat down. She was facing away from him, ' Is she crying?... Yep, she's crying.'

" Blake... are you okay?" She didn't answer. " Blake?" " I'm sorry."

He looked confused, " What do you mean?" " You know, what happened today and what Yang said."

She looked at him, he didn't do anything, just stared. " Uh, hello? You gonna laugh?" She looked hurt.

He hugged her, " I don't care about what happened, I mean you caught me a little off guard. But I do have to agree with one thing, though, because I feel that way."

Blake was blushing like a maniac, " W- what are you s- saying?" " I guess you could say that, I like you." He kissed her, it was long and sweet. They stopped due to lack of air, Blake smiled at him, " Hey, Ace," She stopped and then whispered in his ear, " Next time my heat comes around, don't hold anything back~" He blushed, " W- well, I t- think we should head b- back."

 **A/N: Did you like it? Was it long enough? That sounds wrong. Anyways, hoped you guys liked this chapter, and leave a review, tell me what you thought. And when I finish this, and start working on divided, I'm thinking about starting a second book to this since I know what's gonna happen. Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Update 2

**Hey Guys! And Girls, I'm not trying to be an asshole. I know you guys probably were hoping for another chapter, but an hour after the last chapter, my girlfriend had told me to pack my bags. Now I didn't know what she was getting at, so I asked where we were going, and to my surprise, she answered, a convention. Now, I'm the dork of our relationship, so I was pretty surprised at that.** **We went to a little place over in Florida, or was it Georgia? I'm not sure, some things are a little hazy, don't ask. This " convention " was more like a little thing where a bunch of our friends and other random strangers, met up in a bunch of costumes or just thier regular clothes, and we all went to a rented place, larege enough to hold a bunch of people and talked, and roleplayed, and even play video games.** **Now when we got there, there were like a huge, HUGE amount of people. Now I don't remember how long we were there, like, if it was a week or a few days, sorry, I'm not seeing or remembering so good right now. But we stayed, and had fun, but of course, the internet sucked there and there was no wifi. Now, I bet your all wondering what we went as.** **She went as Blake, her favorite character out of anything, and she doesn't like anime or games so that's surprising. Me, I didn't know what to go as, she was saying, since she was Blake, I might as well try and dress up as Ace. Now, I tried to get a good costume working for that, but alas, it failed horribly.** **And here's what she suggested, I go in my underwear. Now, me being me, I didn't care, so we went like that, her as Blake, me as Ace. And here's a surprising fact for you guys, she's the one that made me start Silent Love, so yeah! She came up with Reaper, and Ace, Reaper being half my personality, and Ace being my other half. So if you want to thank someone, then thank her for everything. And I'm gonna see if I can start a chapter tommorow without her trying to surprise me again. Anyways, I'll see you guys soon, I'm going to bed.**


	15. Training

**A/N: Hello everyone! Right now I'm listening to a song over and over while I do this. Anyways, let's hop right in to the story.**

Silver, Ace, and Jaune walked down the streets of Vale, they didn't have a destination, they just wanted to talk. " So, any news?" Silver asked.

Ace looked worried, " No, they haven't called me to service, yet. It's starting to worry me." Jaune looked thoughtful, " Maybe you don't have to go?" " No, they'd tell me if I didn't have to go, something probably went wrong. I have to wait for more news."

Silver put his hand on Ace's shoulder, " The thing you should be worried about is, how are you gonna tell Blake?" " Fuck! You're right."

They passed by the two new girls, Xera and Yuki. Jaune shivered, " You guys see the new girls? They don't seem right to me. They're creepy."

Silver looked at him, " They seem alright to me." Ace looked back at the two girls, they were staring at them, " Alright, I gotta agree with Jaune, they're a little bit off."

Jaune said, " The way they stare at people, it freaks me out. And haven't you guys noticed that they stare Ace most of the time?"

" Woah, woah, woah! They stare at me?" Ace asked. Jaune nodded. " More than anybody?" " Yep."

Silver laughed, " It seems you got a couple admirers." " Those are not the type of people I want admiring me like that."

Jaune decided to change the subject, " Hey, Ace? I wanted to ask if you could show me some tricks with your sword."

" Isn't Pyrrha training you?" " Yeah, I just wanted to see if you could show me some things." " Alright, but if we do this, we're going into the forest, because I will not have two creepy girls staring at me. Silver, you gonna with?"

He smiled, " Hell Yeah! Free front row seats to someone getting the shit beat out of them? You can count my ass in."

They all sprinted to the forest.

( Time skip brought to you by the author listening to Fall Out Boys song Phoenix over and over again)

Ace held a Shadow Katana ( a katana he made out of shadows that doesn't do much damage) in one hand while pointing at the weak point on it. " Now all blades have a certain spot, a weak point, I guess you could say. Some have different weak points, some have the same. For this practice, your going up against a blade that can't be touched by other blades, but can be held by people."

Jaune looked at it, " How does that even work?" " Don't ask. Now this one you have to figure out how to deal with."

Ace charged at him, Jaune ran. He didn't know what to do, it couldn't be touched by another blade, only a... person? He had an idea, it was suicide to try it, but he had to. Jaune stopped, he let Ace get close enough. Ace lunged, Jaune clapped his hands around the sword, effectively stopping it.

" Well, I didn't think you'd have the guts to try that, but you did it. You just have to find the blades weak point." Jaune held on to it with one hand, and brought his fist down onto it.

It shattered. " Wow. You did it. Now excuse me while I do something." Ace teleported somewhere, then appeared right in front of Jaune again. He had a huge sword on his back ( imagine a buster sword ).

Jaune's mouth fell open, " How the heck are you carrying that?!" Ace smirked, " Year's of practice. Now if you look, you'll see that most of the weight of this thing is in the blade, not the handle like the Shadow Sword. Now that means?" Jaune stayed silent, Ace facepalmed, " Jaune you're supposed to answer."

" Oh, uh, that means, um. Now that means, uh, it's heavy to pick up?"

" Not the answer I was looking for, but yes. Infact it's so heavy, that people can only swing it slowly, not fast like Rapiers, or knives, or anything like that." Ace swung at Jaune, Jaune dashed under it and brought his sword down on the huge weapon. Surprisingly, it broke.

" And even though the handle holds it up, it's capable of breaking in two." He dropped it on the ground.

" Now these are my favorite blades, besides the Katana." Jaune looked at him strangely, " What are you talking about? There's nothing in your hands."

Ace pulled up his sleeves, there was a device on each arm that had blades on them, " These are Hidden Blades, they're known for being assassination weapons, I've used them from time to time doing Atlas missions, they work most of them time." He beckoned Silver over.

" Instead of fighting you guys, I want to train you guys wiwith these, I could give you your own pair, and they're good to have in emergency situations." Jaune looked at them, " I guess it wouldn't hurt." Silver smiled, " I'm always happy to get a new weapon, but it can't beat my hidden blade." Ace yelled, " Oh God, No! Silver your almost as bad Yang!" Jaune facepalmed and Silver laughed.

 **A/N: Liked this one? Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter. Stay frosty! Wait, why did I say stay frosty? Oh whatever, bye!**


	16. Ideas and Truths

**A/N: Hello! Let's get this one started. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm still listening to Phoenix over and over.**

Ace walked with Silver back to the dorm. They were with Jaune, but he ran off saying he had something to do. It currently was dark, the sun had set a while ago, and it seemed that the town had grown silent.

" All I'm saying is maybe you fake something to get out of it." Silver said. They walked by a broken street light, and Ace examined it, " All the hints you dropped back there, they pointed to me faking my death to get out of going against these, so called Banished."

" No. Nothing that drastic, just like fake sick or something."

" Here's my acting," he put his arm over his face, " Oh, ow, I'm so sick. I think I need a doctor or maybe a cute nurse to make me feel better." Silver chuckled, " I gotta admit that's a little funny, so acting is crossed off the list."

" Look I appreciate you trying to help me, but I'm gonna have to go and I'm gonna have to tell her." They stayed silent the rest of the way, but Silver had an idea.

( time skip! )

The next morning, Ace, Silver, Mars, RWBY and JNPR, sat at their usual spot and ate breakfast together, talking about the usual stuff. Ace kept an eye on Cardan and his team, who seemed to scared to move. Ace had his usual attire on, which means his was wearing his Reaper suit.

Silver was waiting for the right moment to do what he planned, he had told Yang about it, the night before. And Yang, she was hoping Cardan would do something because didn't seem to do anything at that point, but keep his eyes on Cardan.

Ace already had his hand held shotguns at the ready. Mars looked over at Silver, he had asked her to do something to get Ace's attention earlier.

She decided to try something, " Hey Ace?" He looked at her, " I overheard Cardan saying something about visiting the teams room tonight. He said it was to visit a very special person that he hit on in the library."

Blake overheard her and shuddered.

That made him mad, but he sat there, waiting, seeing what Cardan was doing.

She decided to tell him more, " He started saying what he was going to do to her, how he was going to rip her-" That did it. He was done.

Ace walked slowly towards Cardan, Silver looked at her, " Was that true?"

She smiled, " He never said he was gonna come to the dorm." Silver smiled than said, " Wait does that mean, you actually overheard him?" " Yep."

Silver sat beside Blake and whispered into her ear, she looked sad for a moment, but then nodded at his idea.

 **A/N: I know this isn't that long, but I have work to get done. I'll see you guys next time, Oh! And keep an eye out for the first chapter of Divided. It's coming soon.**


	17. They're Already Here

**A/N: Heyo! It's a me, a Mario! Nope just** **me, the author. I'm sorry I hadn't updated this story in a loooong time, but give me a break, I just now got out of the hospital, and I want to say thank you to whoever had stayed and I'm very sorry, oh, don't ask why I was in the hospital for like 5 months... you don't wanna know. And the doctor's there, Jesus, they wouldn't let me do anything, well I couldn't move for 2 months, so yeah. And I'm not a quitter, you can count on me, now let's start the gosh dang chapter already.** **Oh and jeezlouise, thanks for not giving up on me buddy, but never show up in my hospital room like that again, you freaked out Serena. Yeah, I met jeez a month before going into the hospital, he's a cool dude, we talked a bit, in fact he gave me a few ideas for the story, so thanks jeezlouise! :) Also, he's being put into the story, real name and all, that was your wish right? Keep an out for his character, trust me, you'll know who it is. Hint: Wierd and Wacky. No, I'm not using actual military ranks.**

Ace walked around Beacon searching everywhere for Blake. He couldn't find her anywhere, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Team JNPR didn't know where she was, or so they say.

He kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking until he stumbled upon an old, crumbling statue. He inspected it, it depicted a young woman in a plain dress, wielding a Kunai, fighting off a Behemoth. " Who knew that picnics back then were actually wild parties?"

(POV Change Blake)

I watched as Ozpin and Ironwood talked over the whole situation. " So, can she? That's the question." Ozpin asked Ironwood.

Ironwood nodded, " It seems I haven't much choice. Ms. Belladonna here, will have full access, any and all permissions, and will get special training from our best instructor. She will also have top of the line surveillance when it comes to Mr. Mccan and his team. You also have permission to step out at any time, no questions asked. Anything else you want?"

I raised an eyebrow, " Do my permissions come with a ride?" Ironwood chuckled, " Air, land, and sea."

(POV Switch 3rd Ace)

Ace sighed, he had sat at the statue for a good 30 minutes now. All he had done was look over the data on his team and the sqaudron he was give. His team held 4 other top ranked men and women like himself, and the squadron of soldiers he was assigned had 32 veteran's and 3 recruits. He had made a promise to himself that he was gonna get them home safe. He continued to look over the squadrons records.

 _Jeremiah Walsh: Age 34, Corporal, Heavy Gunner, Navy_

 _Alex Armstrong: Age 23, Private, Medic, Ex-Army, Navy_

 _Solace Nyet: Age 19, Sergeant 2nd Class, Standard Stalker, Army_

 _Georgia Lave: Age 24, Private 3rd Class, Sniper, Navy_

 _Redna Foxia: Age 18, Sergeant 3rd Class, Special Tactician, Army_

 _Alice O'Neill: Age 21, Red Corporal 1rst Class, Standard Gunner, Marine_

 _Zachary Stuart: Age 27, Purple Private, Shadow Stalker, Spec-Ops_

 _Enetra Stravinsky: Age 31, Private, Heavy Gunner, Navy_

 _Travinsky Morse: Age 26, Green Sergeant, Special Gunner, Army_

 _Franklin Burton: Age 29, Corporal 3rd class, Standard Spotter/ Close Danger Fighter, Marine_

 _Axel Maurice: Age 30, Private 1rst Class, Mechanic/ Special Gunner, Marine_

 _Louise Jeezal: Age 22, Grey Sergeant, Special Close Danger Fighter/ Special Gunner, Marine_

And the list kept going from there. Ace knew that people with colors next to their ranks, had done something heroic or special. In fact, he has a rank with a color too, so it wasn't anything new to him. Although, he did hear about the Grey Sergeant. What he heard about him, well, it's a wonder this guy is still a Marine. He shook his head and got up.

Ace walked away from the statue, carrying, in his pocket, a pebble from the statue, that showed a red gem. He took it as a promise, a promise that he would be back after it was all over.

( POV Change to Blake 3rd)

Blake looked at Ozpin, " So if this gets out of hand, you'll pull them out of there?" He looked at her, " If the war goes the way we hope it does, we won't have to do anything, but if these, so called Banished, make their way to Vale, we'll have no choice but to pull everyone out, and leave this place to it's fate, I will not put everyone's life at risk."

Ironwood nodded, " It's reasonable, we can't handle both the White Fang, and this rising power. We're stretched thin enough as it is, so if anything happens, both the people of Beacon and Vale will be evacuated to base Omega, some other's have already been evacuated to other bases around the world."

Ozpin slowly rose from his chair, and paced around the room, " They've already gained that big of a foothold?"

" They have, and we have reports of growing numbers of their organization."

" Very odd, Ms. Belladonna, you may go now, you have much work ahead of you."

She nodded and left the room, Ozpin looked at Ironwood, " How long do you think it will take them to reach Vale and Beacon?"

" Our scouts have reported that they seem to be taking new territories every day, so at least 2 to 4 months. They've even found out a little bit of info about the current location of 2 of their leader's."

" How many leader's are there?"

Ironwood sighed, " At least 12 or more, that's all we know so far. Let me guess, you already know where those 2 leader's are, don't you?"

" Yes."

" And you're sure?"

Ozpin stared off into the distance, " They might have disguised themselves as some of my student's, but that doesn't mean they can fool me, just like Mr. Arc. Though I may have let him slip into the school on purpose, he shows promise."

" Well Ozpin, it was good seeing you again, I'm sure we'll meet again at base Omega."

" Likewise my friend, likewise."

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it, that's my gift to you guys. And expect more long chapter's. It's fun to start writing again. Anyways, see ya peeps. Wait, was that a little much? Oh well, whatever, my medications starting to kick in so, bye. Oh yeah, comment and tell me how I did, it's always good to hear feedback.**


	18. New Recruit

**A/N: Yo, what's up? No? I can't do that? Dammit. Anyways, long chapter, good story, yada, yada, I feel like I've said this a million times. Anyways lets do this peeps. Oh and If any newcomers are reading this story, leave a review and tell me what I should critique or just ask me for anything. Currently listening to Timmy Trumpet and Savage's Freaks.** **You guy's better be able to figure out the team name for the four high ranked teammates that Ace has, 'cause it's funny.**

People watched as Ace and a group of 39 soldier's did push ups and sit ups. His squadron had arrived at beacon and so did the other high ranking officer's on his team.

Ace watched them work; he carefully observed them and when he qas content with their amount of work, he signaled for them to stop. " Alright, we're gonna have a little game! I wanna test your hiding abilities, Stalkers! Veril will take you to the left side of the field!" He motioned to a woman on his right. She was tall, dark skinned, with blue hair and silver eyes. She wore a black tank top, and green cargo pants.

Five people left the group and followed her. " All my Sniper's, follow Rayle." A man to the left of Ace took a group of three to the bottom of the field. He had brown, shaggy hair, and a brown beard. He had tanned skin, and was short, but made up for that with muscle. He wore only a pair of red trunks.

" Gin, set up our Heavy Gunner's by the tree over there, but make sure they don't screw around." A teenaged boy in front of him turned around and smiled, " You got it boss, let them screw around."

Gin was tall, but muscled. He had red hair, red eyes, and a daring smile. He wore a Military grade shirt, and camo cargo shorts. Before Gin took his group of seven, he stopped by a girl in black shorts and a white tank top. She had short, pink hair, and purple eyes. She had an orange tail, and orange Fox ears. She looked incredibly shy. Gin reassured her, " Don't worry, you'll do fine, just listen to Ace, he'll help you, and if that doesn't work you can get me."

Ace smirked and looked at the remaining soldier's. " Actually, IF any of you do anything to offend Natalia in any way, or give her a hard time because she's a Faunus, well... there's a reason why Gin is known as 'Two Face'."

A ring rang out. Ace looked at his phone and said, " If you could handle these guys for a minute, Natalia, that would be great."

" Go ahead." Ace walked away to a place where he wouldn't be heard.

" Ironwood, Sir." A voice answered back, " Mr. Mccan, I have info on a newest recruit, but here's the thing, you can't question them at all, they have higher clearance than you do Mr. Mccan, and I eexpect you to treat them with respect."

" Um, yes Sir! When will they arrive?"

" They're already at the field." He hung up, leaving Ace to look for the new recruit/ superior.

As he walked back to the field, he saw the recruit Ironwood mentioned.

He could clearly see it was a woman. She had on a black cloak that hid most of her face. He coudn't see her face, because it was hidden behind a pair of tinted goggles, and a black bandanna. Her cloak, however, exposed her pale skin. She wor a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white shorts. She had a Sniper strapped to her back, a Katana strapped to her side, and two Pistols strapped to her thighs. ( **A/N: Wow, Blake got even more Badass.** )

She was talking to Natalia, who then pointed to Veril, which the woman then walked towards. He made it back to Natalia, who was making the troops practice their balance by making them do the pyramid with one hand.

Natalia asked him, " Did you see the new girl? She's very nice, and very understanding, and she's a high ranking official, higher than us."

He just watched her walk off, ' _Do I know her?'_

 **A/N: I know this wasn't that long, and I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter tomorrow. And to all my fellow shipper's out there, I ship Gen and Natalia. Oh, and did you figure out the team name? Don't put Ace or Blake into the team name, otherwise it won't make sense. Anyways, see you guys next chapter.**


	19. Well, They're Idiots

**A/N: So I've had a few people asking for a lemon, aaaaannd, I don't know, that's for you guys to say. Leave a review saying yes for lemon or no for no lemon. And if I have more people asking for the lemon, well, just to let you know, I have never written a lemon, not even in the practice stories I keep locked up somewhere. Currently listening to a youtuber and his friends making a metal version of Initial D's Running In The 90's. Oh, and the team name was VRGN, haha, get it?**

The day had went smoothly, even if a few people had gotten into trouble with Gen. Natalia was crying, soldier's were kneeling in fear, Gen was holding his double Revolver's menacingly, and two of the recruit's were knocked out on the ground.

Ace shook his head, " Don't EVER do that! That goes for you guys too." He pointed at the remaining thirty three.

This all happened because two of the new recruits decided that a Faunus was below them. They had ganged up on her and boy, was Gen pissed. He practically sprinted at the two and bashed their skulls together.

" Rayle, do you think you can get them to the nurse?" The man in question smirked, " Easy." He picked them up like they were nothing, and walked away. Most of the female student's eyed him as he walked away. Gen bent down and hugged Natalia, who returned the simple gesture.

" Veril, you're in charge of these poor souls, after that, we'll have lunch."

Veril grinned wickedly at the troops. She uttered two simple words, " Let's Run."

As Veril and the squad started to run, Ace got chill's on the back of his neck. He turned to see the girls, Xera and Yuki standing across the field, watching him.

He turned back, " Gen, you and Natalia can help the new girl out, she might need it."

The mysterious woman wawalked with Gen and Natalia, Ace still had a feeling about her, it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

For Natalia, Gen, Veril, and Rayle, this was the first time they couldn't tell their commanding officer who someone was, Ironwood made them swear to never say a word. Ace ran behind the troops; they held their composure, they knew they weren't in deep shit like the other two.

They ran for a good thirty minutes, then they stopped. " Alright, head on in. No flirting with any of the students, go to a seperate table and wait for me. And help yourself to the food; this may be the biggest meal you'll have in awhile."

Ace ran into the dorms, he went straight to Team RWBY's dorm. Blake hadn't said a word to him all day, so he was very worried. Thankfully, when he opened the door, she was right there, reading a book.

She looked up, she had a sad glint in her eye, but it was masked by her smile. " Hey."

" Blake, I need to tell you something. Now it won't be easy, but hear me out. I'm going to go away for a month or two, maybe four. They don't have anyone else for the job, so they're sending me in."

" Is it like, some sort of Grimm extermination job or something?"

It was eating away at him, he wanted to tell her that there was a chance he might not come back, that she might never see him again. But, he couldn't do that, he decided it was for the best that he lied about it. " Yeah, something along those lines."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, " You gonna come eat lunch with me?" He smiled.

They walked to the lunch room. A soldier saw them, " Sir, I thought you said, 'No flirting with any of the students'?" He looked at Blake and smiled, " What are you talking about? This one's mine."

The soldier laughed. Before the soldier left, Ace asked the man for his name. " Grey Sergeant Louise Jeezal, Sir!" He left, leaving Ace staring at Blake, and her staring back.

 **A/N: Yeah, there we go. Two idiots, check, Louise, check, Natalia x Gen, sorta, lemon, still being decided. Well, that settles that, and I'm glad. I need sleeeeeeeep.**


	20. Should I?

**A/N: Let's do this! Currently listening to DAGames Take My Breath Away. Rock, metal, rap, some piano, all the way! Oh and I don't think Reaper is gonna make an appearance in this story, maybe or maybe he'll be in the second one. Whoops, well that slipped out. Oh well.**

" So?"

" So what?"

Blake looked at Ace, " So, how was your little workout?"

" It was fine. Why?"

" Nothing. Hey, uh, Yang wanted to speak with you."

" Really? Fine, but, how about this? After I go talk with Yang, how about we go somewhere? Just the two of us, cruising the streets, just spending time together?"

She kissed him on the lips. They held it there, soldier's and student's watching. They parted and he had a deep blush on his face. " I'll tale you up on that offer," She smirked.

Ace walked off to find Yang, although, he was walking away pretty fast, probably embarrassed. However, upon exiting the cafeteria, he ran straight into her and Silver.

" Oh, there you are! Me, Yang and Mar's have been looking everywhere for you!"

Ace looked around, " Well, where's Mar's then?"

Yang looked a little pissed, okay, she looked more than pissed. " She better not be trying to screw Ruby again."

Ace looked at Silver confused, " Uh? Was there something I missed?"

He laughed, " Just forget about it."

" So, what did you want Yang?"

That seemed to distract her, if only a little, " Well, there's a time in every young boy's and girl's life, where they grow these feelings."

Ace facepalmed.

She continued, " And those feelings make them do things, and sometimes it makes babies."

Ace slapped his hand over her mouth, " Nope! Nope! Ah No! I'm not having sex with Blake. She has to say that she wants to, and then, well, maybe, but I doubt it." His face flushed bright red.

Silver laughed, " Wow! I didn't think you'd get it!" Yang smiled and held onto Silver for balance, and held her stomach. Yang still teased him though, " You know you wanna, you can't deny it."

Ace walked off, blushing. He thought about what they said, _' Yeah, but, does she want that? I doubt it, and I don't wanna hurt her. Man! This is so confusing!'_ He sat down against the cold, hard wall, and started thinking.

He soon got up and went to where Blake was. And after that, they left for Vale.

The ride wasn't that eventful, just the passing of clouds and the soft purrs from Blake as she used his shoulder as a pillow. He looked down at her angelic face; he didn't want to ask her, so he kept his mouth shut, Yang's word's still echoing in his mind.

However, for Blake, well, she had the same question. Yang had gotten to her before she had gotten to Ace, and she didn't know how to ask him about it. So, she sat there, head on his shoulder's, contemplating on whether or not to ask him.

 **A/N: You better have like it. Nah, just kidding, think what you think. Just don't be idiots. Oh and I've been thinking, why not change it up a little and I can write a story for you guys, I mean, like more along the lines of like female or male readers x someone or just turn it into some badass story based around you guys, I mean I've got to do something for you guys. Anyway's, yes there will be a second, and I'm gonna go insane,** **byes!**


	21. I Love You

**A/N: Am I supposed to do a Author Note every time I make a new chapter? I don't know, but who cares. Still thinking of A LOT of things though.** **Listening to JT Machinima, you guys can't judge me.**

As the couple walked through the street's, Blake noticed the attention Ace was getting. People stared at him, eye's full of surprise. Did they know who he was, or did someone notice Blake's Cat ears, and someone said something.

She made sure that her bow hid her ears well, and then went back to resting her head on his shoulder. But, Ace, who felt quite nervous, suddenly grabbed Blake bridal style, and ran to a different street.

This street was a little more quiet, and nobody seemed to pay attention to them.

" Oh, thank God, I thought I was gonna explode." Ace laughed.

Blake, who was now on her feet chuckled a bit too. " That make's two of us."

" Well, I guess I took the right turn, look where we are." He pointed to a sign.

All Blake did was tackle hug him, " Thank you! Thank you!" She barely had time to go to the bookshop, because all the things that were happening.

Ace, however, felt like he was being strangled to death, " Need...air..."

They spent an hour in the bookstore, Blake picking all the pervy romance books, and Ace wondering why?

" Is there a reason, why you read this? I mean I don't have a problem with it, but, yeah."

Blake blushed a little, " It's funny..."

Ace rolled his eyes, smiled, and hugged her, " Whatever you say, love."

" Huh?"

" What?"

" You said 'love'." She blushed more.

He rubbed his neck, " You sure? Maybe I just said something that sou- okay, you caught me there. Love you."

She jumped on his back and kissed him from behind, " I love you, too."

They walked down the street, her on his back and him wondering when he'd be shipped out.

 **A/N: I know it was short, but I got stuff to do and I couldn't get this up till now. So stay tuned and we'll get into the more crazy stuff.**


	22. Dreams

**A/N: Currently listening to DAGames Kings And Queens. I suggest you listen to it, it might help with something, or maybe I'll just put a reference in here. :)** **And we're gonna dive into some dreams today, and I'm not that good at fight scenes, so if it's bad, I'll try to learn from my mistakes.** **Yes, I capitalize the names of weapons for a reason.**

( Ace's Dream Is First)

" Private! What The Fuck Are You Doing?!" Sergeant Stix yelled at him. Ace was sitting in a trench, just twenty feet away from the battlefield. He didn't want to move, didn't want to get out of the trench.

Screams echoed around him, " Let's Go! Get The Fuck Up!" Strix pulled him up and gave him his Sniper Rifle. Ace didn't say anything and crouched down; this was his first day doing this. He looked through the scope, three enemies behind a truck across the field. There was blood and bodies everywhere. They only had trenches to hunker down in, otherwise, if you stepped out there, well, you'd be blown to pieces.

The enemy was lucky, they had houses aand trees to hide behind, not to mention a HMG attached to truck. That was his first target, if he could kill the guy on the HMG, then maybe they might stand a chance.

He focused, held his breath, and shot. The man fell, Ace felt good. He noticed someone running across the field. It was a man he knew, he threw a Sticky Bomb at the truck. He ran, and jumped into the trench Ace was in.

" Nice shooting man! You ready for this?" They watched as the truck exploded, killing at least twelve guys. Maybe injuring a few.

" YEAH! ALRIGHT! LET'S GO BITCH!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs.

Stix didn't seem too happy, " Why In The Fuck Would You Do That?!"

" It was an obstacle that needed to be removed."

Stix didn't say anything. Ace notice another Sniper. A Sniper versus a Sniper is always a race against time, and it seems that they noticed him at the same time he noticed them.

He pulled the trigger... nothing, no sound, no bullet, no dead Sniper. The Sniper shot, but missed their mark, instead they hit Ace in the shoulder. _' Heh, Amateur.'_ Ace thought as he fought through the pain and pulled the trigger. The Sniper dropped, and Ace went back to targeting the grunts.

He got shot in the other shoulder, _' Wait! This isn't how this_ _went!'_

He looked around, everyone appeared dead, but the most disturbing part about was they weren't soldier's anymore, they were his friends. Team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and others he knew. But wait, where was Blake?

He looked around, searching, looking everywhere he could. It seemed so real to him, so he wanted, no, he _needed_ to find Blake.

He found her... and two other girls, one held a knife to Blake's throat, the other walked towards him. He couldn't tell who they were, but it felt as if he knew them.

" You really love this whore?" The figure that moved towards him said, " Why her? Why not us? If only you had said yes to his deal, then maybe we would be more, all three of us, but, again, why her?"

Ace didn't even know what was going on, he saw the other one grin, " How about, you FUCK OFF!" He yelled at them, his left eye turned red.

The one furthest from him dug the knife into Blake's neck, they spoke, " Don't even think about it, if you do that, you'll kill her too." It grinned sadistically.

He looked down, he was in a stalemate. "Just leave her alone."

The closest one cuffed him and tied him up. " I think not."

All he saw was red, but he couldn't do anything.

Ace woke up with a jolt. He looked down to see Blake in her usual position. She was on top of him like she was every night, sleeping soundly. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

( Blakes dream is gonna be a little short, don't ask)

She was laying in a meadow with Ace, " Ace..." He looked at her, " Yeah, what is it?"

She looked saddened, " Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked away, " I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry, but I thought you'd worry so much that, well, you know."

She got on top of him, " Shh. It's fine, I would've worried, yeah, but you need to tell me these things."

He kissed her, " I will. From now on, so don't worry."

The scene switched and she stood in front of a mirror, holding her stomach. Ace hugged her from behind, " Did we do that?" He pointed at her stomach.

She playfully punched him, " Yes, we did."

They stood there, admiring their handiwork, occasionally kissing each other. " How about we go for round two?" Ace asked, playfully.

Blake smirked, " You read my mind."

 **A/N: And there you have it folks. Man, that was a pain in the ass to write, oh well, I enjoyed it. Be prepared for the next part.**


	23. Morning

**A/N: Man, Writer's Block sucks. Anyways, next part. I'll announce something next chapter, because someone requested it.**

Blake yawned and streched, she looked around. Ruby was sound asleep, Yang was making Silver do pushups, and as Blake looked closer, it seemed like Yang's stomach was bigger.

She shrugged it off. Weiss was studying, and Mar's was playing a video game. The bathroom door was shut and the light was on.

She silently got up, and tiptoed to the bathroom. It wasn't locked, which was a relief, so she went in and shut the door behind her.

The room was filled with steam and the sound of water hitting water. **( A/N: You know how sometimes the shower faucet thing will spew more water than can be drained? Yeah thats whats happening here.)**

She stripped down and and stepped inside of the shower. He didn't notice her until she snaked her arms around his waist.

Ace seemed shocked, shocked Blake would do something like this. " B-B-Blake, wha-t are you do-doing?"

She giggled, " Taking a shower."

Ace's face grew red, " But, why w-with m-me?"

She kissed his neck, " Aren't we together? So, why can't we?"

Ace stood still, he didn't know what to do in this situation. His body tensed and he shook his head, " Are y-you, y-you kn-know?"

She smirked and nibbled on his ear, " No, I'm not. And why are you stuttering? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She pouted.

" N-N-No! N-Nothing like th-at. It's just, d-do you h-have to do that?"

" Aww, but it's fun."

" Yeah, f-fun for you."

( **Wow. I'm not gonna say anything.)**

Yang had her ear to the door, she was listening to everything intently, to figure out if Ace and Blake where doing what she thought they were doing.

Yang sighed, _' Nope. Nothing yet.'_

 **A/N: Welp, that happened, oh well, fuck it. Pervert chapter, why not? Facking writers block... I misspelled fucking on purpose.**


	24. Treat It Human

**A/N: Someone asked me for a RWBY x Reader story, so you know what? Why not? So it's just gonna be a bunch of RWBY characters x whoevers reading it. I'm currently listening to All That Remain's A War You Cannot Win, pretty good too. I don't know when I'll start working on it, but I don't know if it's gonna be soon. Anyways, on to the gosh darn story.** **Note to self: Pick up milk at store, feed dogs, finally go to work, and watch red vs blue, oh! And help move stuff in and out for moving and shit, so this won't be long, sorry. I'll have a long one out tomorrow or after tomorrow. That's my list.**

Ace quickly ran out of there, fearing his life. Yang gave him a look, " Is there a reason you ran out in only a towel?"

Blake appeared behind him, wearing a towel and smirking at him, " Where do you think you're going?~" **( A/N: I personally feel sorry for this guy.)**

She dragged back into the bathroom, but not before Ace let out a weak, " Help..."

Yang just laughed, Weiss didn't care, Ruby was still asleep, Silver was laughing like the world was gonna end, and Mar's giggled.

Silver coughed out between laughs, " She's gonna be the death of him."

Yang glared at him, " Did I tell you to stop?"

" No ma'am."

She smiled, " Exactly."

He went back to doing pushups.

 **( We gonna check on Ozpin)**

" No Ironwood, I don't believe that will work, not even if he pulled a miracle out of thin air."

" I know, but Ozpin, he can get it done two days after we send your son and his team to battle. I know we can't trust him, but it might help us with getting an upper hand on them."

Ozpin sighed, he and Ironwood had been discussing this topic for at least thirty minutes. It was confusing about what to do, to say the least.

He slumped back into his chair and put his feet on the desk, " But it could put Ace and his team in danger, and it could potentially turn on them. I don't think we should risk it."

Ironwood thought for a second, " What if we did field tests? I know he doesn't allow them, but we could try a few."

" Fine, but if my son comes home in a body bag, it's your ass." He calmed himself.

Ironwood started to walk out of the room, " You have my word."

Ozpin sat up and stared into space, _' There's reasons why he doesn't allow field tests, you have to treat them like humans, or they'll turn, at least Penny turned out fine.'_

 **A/N: And sadly, I have to end it here. I didn't know what else to make Ozpin say, so I just made him say a word. Welp, see you next time.**


	25. Piggyback

**A/N: Oh I can't wait till the second book of this, man, I have so much to put in that one, oh so many ideas! I'm energized so, LET'S FUCKING GO BITCH! Did I get that guy's quote right? No? Okay. But let's go.**

A lot had happened that day, Ace walked in on Natalia and Gin in a very compromising position. He also had been Silver's sparing partner, and then had to help Yang with the Ruby and cookies situation. And then Blake now has him pinned to the bed, " Let me go!"

Blake giggled, " Nope."

He flipped their position on her; she was now on bottom, and he was on top. He smirked, " Seem's the table's have turned on you."

She flipped him and crawled on top of him, " You sure? Come on, please? Just one?"

He shook his head, " Nope, can't do that. I love you, yes, but that? That is not something I'll do."

She gave him puppy eyes, or...well, kitty eyes in her case, " Please? Just one piggyback ride?"

He couldn't take it anymore, " Fine. You better pay me back for this."

She smirked seductively, " Alright, if that's what you want, we can do it after.~"

He let her on his back, " I swear, you're worse like this than when you're in your heat."

She nibbled on his ear, " So you'd rather I be in heat the whole time I'm with you?"

He blushed, " Not what I meant."

They walked around in the room like that for five minutes before Ace had the smart idea to spin her around to his front. " Hey! Did you have to do that?"

Ace smirked, " You gotta pay me back, remember?"

He kissed her, it was long and sweet, but then they had to seperate due to lack of oxygen. " I'll accept that as payment for anything, any day."

She giggled and hugged him. " Still, did you have to do that? You scared me."

He smiled, " Uh huh, yeah, sure. Blake, the entire time I've known you, you've never been scared of anything, well, maybe."

She smiled up at him, " Not when you're around."

He smiled down at her, " Just don't expect me to give you more piggyback rides, I already have Ruby trying to make me, Mar's, and Yang give her ride's."

Blake rolled her eyes, _' That's just like Ruby.'_

 **A/N: Yo, yo, yo, I know I was late, but duty calls. And whenever I put the reader x rwby out, well, Yandere Female Reader x Pyrrha, wierd I know, but one of my best friends asked for it, she's awsome.**


	26. Off To War (More Like An Author Note)

**A/N: I gotta stop doing author notes. Let's jump in!** **And I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks, I've just been having a tough time right now.** **Besides, I have an announcement at the end of the chapter.**

Ace stood in front of everyone fully dressed in his combat clothes **(AKA Reaper Costume)** ," The next few months will be hard, but we can overcome this if we work together! Now there are Bullheads waiting for us, so, let's go!"

He looked around, but didn't see Blake anywhere, all he saw was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, JNPR, and Sun with his cocky grin, and Ozpin with a saddened face. It saddened him, but he didn't let it get to him. He walked towards the Bullheads and drowned out his thoughts with music. He turned on Angel With A Shotgun by The Cabs **(Or something along those lines)**.

Not even halfway through the song, he was shaken awoke from his song like slumber by an explosion.

" EVERYONE WE NEED TO JUMP!" A pilot yelled as he opened the cargo bay doors **( I dont even remember much about planes so im very sorry)**. They all jumped from the plane.

They landed in a field, nothing to sheild themselves with.

" Heavies! Set Up Our Defense!" Gin yelled out as he and two other men set up wall-like shields. Several others went to help.

Ace looked at Rayle, " You know what to do."

Rayle nodded and signalled all other Snipers.

"Veril! Take The New Recruit And Find Out What Hit Us!" Ace yelled.

" Natalia! Get The Troops In Position!"

He looked around, nothing seemed wrong, but it could always go bad. He looked in the sky, and hoped, just straight hoped, that he could make it out alive, that everyone could make it out alive.

 **A/N: Short chapter, i know, and i havent updated in forever. Im sorry Im just going through some things right now, anyways, the announcement is that i am going for another book, its one some friends of mine and my little bro thought up, well my little bro tried to help, but oh well, cant let him know that hes Ace now can I? This book is basically a crossover with rwby and marvel and dc and stuff. We just decided to make a shitty book, but you can know more about it when the first page come out. When? Who knows, i dont!**


	27. In The Pit Of Hell

**A/N: Welp, here we go...** **This is gonna be short cause I have some things to take care of and I also have that shitty story coming out, today or tomorrow. I'll let you guys know about it at the end of the chapter.**

Blake knew it was going to be hard, but she never thought it would be like a fight in the pit of Hell. She was shooting at people; sure she was purposefully missing, but it didn't sit right with her.

She looked around her, the squad shooting mercilessly at the advancing army in front of them, and... and Ace.

He had charged into the enemy's ranks, and seemed practically unstoppable. He, with no mercy, shot anything that came near him, eventually running out of ammo, throwing his guns on the ground, and making new ones come out of nowhere. She was amazed, but frightened by him.

She thought back to how this happened. First, she made it clear to Ozpin and Ironwood that she would go with Ace, but she would go undercover. Next, she had stuck with them and boarded the Bullheads. Then, they got shot down and they put up defenses. Finally, the enemy showed themselves and came at them head on. Now, she just wanted it to be over.

Ace on the other hand, was hoping his little charade would work. His power was straining and he didn't know if he could keep his invincibility going for much longer, so he hoped this would help his men and women would feel more confident. Although, not too confident, he didn't want them to kill themselves.

He thought of what Blake would say if she saw him doing this. He didn't like how he had to lie to her, but it was probably best that she didn't know.

He didn't stop though, he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he didn't want a repeat of last time. And just like that, a kick in the face interrupted his thoughts.

One of the enemy soldier's had gotten lucky. Ace looked at him, the soldier gulped at the red eyes he saw hiding behind the mask. Ace grabbed him by the throat, and used him as a shield as he charged up an attack, or one of his multiple semblance's. He shot his weapons in every direction, moving around as he did so **(A/N: I think in Overwatch it was called Death Blossom)**.

At least twenty or more soldiers dropped. He scanned the area for a commanding Officer, he saw someone important looking at least a little ways away. He sprinted over there, throwing soldiers out of his way, and blasting anyone that tried anything. He made it to the Commander of the army they were up against.

He knew if you took out the Commander of a group, army, or platoon, that the foot soldiers would either panic and get killed, or run away. And so he grabbed the man by the face and brought his knee to his nose, then forced his elbow into the back of his skull.

Ace brought the mans face up to meet his own, " You shouldn't have done that."

He drove a knife into the mans mouth, permanently ending his life. And the army that man was commanding, panicked. It made it easier to deal with them, but it took a while to track down survivor's.

Blake witnessed the entire thing, even from far away. It scared her, but at the same time she felt... relieved. She saw him slowly put the man down, and put his hand on his face, closing his eyes. She knew he wasn't a murderer, just someone protecting his home, his people, and her.

Ace stood up, looking around at the death that they had caused, he felt happy that they survived, but he also felt depressed that so many lives were taken, all because these people decided to be on the side that wanted to destroy everything. He slowly walked back to everyone, collapsing halfway there.

 **A/N: Like it? Leave a review and tell me how I did. And about that RWBY/Marvel/DC/Other Shit book, we decided to make Ace Spiderman but he also has Venom and Carnage and every power from this book and its sequel, i think its called? I dont know. Ace's friend Dylan is basically Deadpool, and Ace's other friend Brayden is Jokers son and some other things. Be prepared for a lot of S's in that book, a lot of Ace and Venom arguing, a lot of joking from Carnage, and a LOT of stupidity. There may be other new appearances, but no promises.**


	28. Alphonse

**A/N: Well first chapter of the shitty book is out and I feel better than ever! I might as** **well have another chapter out tomorrow too.**

A blinding flash, and a few screams; that's all that remained. He ran and ran. He didn't stop, and when he did he covered his tracks to make sure that even she couldn't find him.

Ace sat up quickly, half naked and took notice of his surroundings. He was next to a tree, with the team doctor checking him for injuries. That one female recruit was watching the doctor and him, and a new man he had never seen before, stood directly over him.

The new guy was tall, skinny, and stern looking. He had black hair, green eyes, and scar above his nose. He wore a long black cloak **(A/N: Organization 13 cloak from Kingdom Hearts... I want one so bad)** and kept the hood down.

" Alrighy Doc, what's the analysis? And you better not tell me to take it easy." Ace laughed.

The 'Doc' simply smiled, " Seeing as we're in the middle of war, I guess I can't tell you to be careful and," He paused to look over at all the soldiers that were laughing and playing games," You're the only one that can make these guys smile and feel safe."

The doctor walked away as Ace looked for his stuff; finally finding it, he dressed up and turned towards the new guy, " So, you are?"

" Alphones Perrius Maxine The Third, or Al for short, I have been assigned by General Ironwood to assist you with your conflict."

Ace chuckled a bit, " Another babysitter. So, you're the new robot? I don't even know what they call you these days."

Al cocked his head, " Yes. My creator deemed me APM-3 before I had my full name. And you humans seem to love conflict so Ironwood gave me an old knights name. It means 'Never Ending War', or so I'm told."

Ace stepped forward a bit, " Can you prove yourself like the rest of my team?"

Al nodded, " I will; there is no try for me. Ironwood also gave me a key set of instructions if something goes, in human terms, south."

Ace patted him on the shoulder, " And we'll make a human outta you, yet. Now, come join the fun. You too." He pointed the last part at Blake.

Later, when the night had settled over their heads, and everyone had turned in, Ace snuck away. He had his mind set on getting stronger. At least he could workout without having to worry about Grimm; this area didn't really have much.

He looked around for the perfect thing to help him. He looked at a body that was mostly intact, it was missing a part of it's face. _' Welp, here goes nothing, I just hope it works.'_ He thought.

He put his finger over it's stomach and tapped once. He stepped back, and let the magic work it's course.

The corpse moved and shifted and got up. It threw itself at Ace. " Nope! Have to do better than that you peice of shit!"

Again, it threw itself at him, but this time for his legs. Ace jumped up and came back down on the corpse's head, using his heel to crush it.

" Man... I thought you'd last a lot longer... oh." He said as the corpse grabbed his leg and tried to force him off.

The headless corpse swung him into the ground and pounced on him, trying to claw his eyes out. Ace punched in the chest and rolled it away. It was relentless in it's pursuit to kill him.

It ran at him like a maniac and swung it's arm at him, catching his shoulder. " Alright that's enough for tonight."

He place his finger back on it's chest and the corpse went limp. He walked away, and returned to camp for a well deserved sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Al witnessed the entire thing, _'Hmm... so he does have it, I'm not notifying Ironwood yet, because this could get interesting.'_ He watched Ace with a half creepy, half insane smile.

" Oh, this could be very interesting..."

 **A/N: Okay, okay... I'll admit I've always loved psychos, and this makes the story more _interesting..._ oh and for the girls out there that like psychos, you can't spell psychotic without hot. No? Man... I thought it'd be funny. Anyway leave a comment, they're always appreciated, whether it's good or bad.**


	29. Followed And Found

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, we just got our internet back from a snow storm soooo. It's been snowing non-stop where i live. Anyways here we go! That new guy still freaks me out though...** **Oh God Nooooooooo! Smoke And Mirrors just came on! Nooooooooooo!**

Ace had been on edge all day, it had been two days since the attack, and they hadn't heard a peep yet. Blake was constantly worried about him, because he would sit in a tree all day and just watch everything. But she couldn't approach him like before, she knew he would be mad if he discovered it was her. So she kept her distance, but a though always crossed her mind, what if she went into heat again? She was surrounded by people, both men and women, some had given her looks, but he knew if it happened, she would go straight to Ace and uncover her identity.

She didn't feel right though. She hadn't felt right for two hours now. She just pushed it aside and continued on like every other day. Ace on the other hand, had a bloodthirsty feeling that he had to hide. He didn't want to admit it, but his other side was coming back, the side Atlas wanted from him, the side they created. He didn't trust the robot guy, or 'The Other Penny', the name he called Al often.

He may have been on edge by the fact they hadn't been attacked yet, but the fact that he caught Al watching him a lot and how his other side seemed to acknowledge Al's prescense, freaked him out. He seemed more on edge and each day, even the new girl, who he still hadn't learnt the name of, freaked him out.

So he himself, kept an eye on both of them. If they tried something, he would know. If it came to it, he would let his other side show and let it do what it liked to call, 'have fun'.

The last time that happened, thirty people died and one was injured. The injured person being Ironwood himself. He didn't like Ironwood, but he didn't dislike him either, he was just mixed on a lot of people. But he knew he liked Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Ozpin of course, Glynda seemed like a strict mom, so he was iffy on her. But he especially liked Blake, no, he loved Blake. He would die for her if it came to it. It just didn't sit with him, that out of all people, he was chosen by her. He couldn't fathom why she picked him.

But he didn't question it. In fact he praised the world that she picked him. He looked around and took in the scenery, yep, he was gonna clear his mind, and take a stroll, maybe then he could corner the person that kept following him when he went places to think.

Blake, who had her mind and heart set on seeing what Ace was doing, followed him sneakily, unaware of his trap. Al also followed both, aware that something might happen, he kept his distance. Al smirked to himself when Ace vanished into a nearby cave, he knew to stay away from there, he stayed outside while Blake followed Ace in there. Blake followed him into a deep, dark part of the cave. She could still see though, as her eyes peirced the darkness, she could see Ace ahead of her.

He suddenly turned towards Blake, which caught her off guard, "Why are you following me?"

She made her voice high pitched, "Nothing! I wasn't following you!"

"Uh huh. You gonna keep with that story?" He manifested one of his guns into his right hand. "So you follow me here, and then claim to not have followed me? Wow, I must be dumber than I look!"

Blake stood there silent. She didn't know what to do or say. However, outside, Al was having a feild day. He found this funny, and he kept his voice low enough where even Blake's ears couldn't detect the noise.

Ace held his gun by his side like it was the only thing that kept him alive, "Exactly who are you?"

Blake said the only thing that she could think of as a name, "Grey, sir!"

"Grey? Your parents named you Grey? Oh my. Well, Grey, why are you following me? Hmm?"

"Umm-"

"Umm? Yeah, great way to start your answer. C'mon, I'll let Louise watch you."

As they left for camp, Al sneakily followed them back. When they got back, Ace beckoned to a curly, platinum blonde haired man, with a small goatee. His grey eyes looked towards them as he realized he was being called.

"You needed me?" Louise said.

Ace sighed, "You feel like babysitting, Jeezal?"

Louise looked towards Blake, "She do something, Sir?"

Ace sighed again, "Well, Grey here, decided it was okay to follow me around. I get that it's not a crime to follow someone, but it is disturbing, so, that's why I need your help."

Louise nodded, "Aye, Aye. I'd be happy to watch her for you, Sir."

Ace nodded, "If you can, I need you to also help out in that make-shift kitchen, we need extra hands."

Louise looked at Blake, "Are you sure that little miss sneaky, here, will like it there?"

Ace laughed, "If Ramtesh isn't making Chili again, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Aye. Well, I guess we should be off now. If Ramtesh does cook Chili, well, I'll let you know how it goes."

Ace smiled, "Okay, just don't let him put any peppers in there like last time. We don't want a repeat of that again."

After that was all said and done, Blake reluctantly followed Louise to the 'Kitchen', and Ace went back to his regular duty of checking on his soldiers.

 **A/N: My head hurts now... and aye is like I, y'know like aye, aye captain? You guys should watch more pirate movies if you didnt know that... oh well and Merry Christmas/ Christmas Eve! And if not's Christmas you celebrate, Happy Hanukka or something...**

 **...dont hurt me...**


End file.
